In (Third Generation Partnership Project) which is a project aiming to standardize a mobile communication system, an MDT (Minimization of Drive Tests) function has been specified.
The MDT function is a function for a communication device to autonomously measure and collect parameters in radio communication without a human intervention to use the collected MDT measurement result for network optimization.
On the other hand, in 3GPP, an introduction of a latency reduction function has been discussed. The function is a function of reducing latency in radio communication.
A technology for realizing such latency reduction function may include a high-speed uplink access technology, a TTI (Transmission Time Interval) shortening technology, or the like.